together forever
by yougotrejected
Summary: Chuckie is in love with her but what will her boyfreind do btw i dont spell good so i will misspell stuff! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story for rugrats I don't own anything

**(Chuckie's point of view)**

I walked into the Java Lava when I saw Phil he is wearing a white tank top and blue jeans with black tennis shoes.

I walked up to Phil to see if Lil would go out with me Truth is that I have had a crush on her for a while now and just wanted to know if Phil was okay with me asking his sister out and if she would go for a guy like me.

"Phil do you thank if I ask Lil out she would go out with me", Chuckie said to Phil as he looked down at his feet.

"You do know she has a boyfriend right", Phil said.

"Yes I do but I just want to know if she would go out with me ", Chuckie said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Well maybe she would but If that does not happen just remember there are many fish in the sea" ,Phil said with a sweet smile trying to cheer him up.

"Well okay I will ask her tomorrow thanks Phil", Chuckie said.

"Welcome", Phil said while getting on his laptop.

**(The next day Chuckie's point of view)**

I walked into the school so confident that she would say yes I have changed a lot since middle school. I lost the glasses and got contacts I got my braces off in the eighth grade I still had my shaggy hair I usually wear an orange button up shirt with blue jeans and blue converses.

I saw my sister Kimi talking to Z I still don't like him he is bad news but she likes him so I don't say anything about it. Kimi let her blue hair grow down to the middle of her back she wears the randomness outfits ever today she is wearing a black tank top with a green over shirt with the letter Z on it she added that you can guess why she has on black skinny jeans and green boots.

"Hey Kimi",Chuckie said walking up to her.

"Oh hi Chuckie", Kimi said

"Hi Z", Chuckie said giving him a death glare telling him to leave his sister alone.

"Hi" Z said returning the glare.

Bringggggggggggggg

"we better get to class come on Z", Kimi said while walking away.

"bye" I said while heading to my first hour class.

I have my first hour class with Lil she has a pink strike in her hair because she was wearing a pink of the shoulder shirt with a blue jean skirt and pink converses. Tommy is also in my class he has his father's blue hair it is spiked up like always he has on a white under shirt on and a blue unbuttoned buttoned up shirt with shaggy pants with white converses.

I went and grabbed a seat by Lil.

"Hey Lil", I said when I set down next to her.

"Hi Chuckie", she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Are you okay Lil", I asked

"No I had a big fight this morning with my boyfriend", she said biting her lip so she would not cry.

"Do you want to tell me what happened after class", I said.

"I guess if you don't mind me boring you with my drama" she said.

"You would never bore me meet me in the court yard" I said as sweetly as I could and gave her a hug.

First hour went by very slow I am waiting for Lil in the court yard nobody comes out here anymore ever since they put the Starbucks in the other one the only people how come here is the gang so we can be alone.

"Hey Chuckie", Lil said from behind him it is a good thing we both have a free hour know are we could not have talked.

"Oh hi I did not see you come tell me all about it", I said scooting over so she can sit next to me.

"Well it all started when we were walking to school he turned to me you could tell he was drunk I told him he needs to go home but he slapped me and said don't tell me what to …..

"Wait he hit you" Chuckie said cutting her off

"Yes but only once he just yelled at me the other times he finally went home so he is not here", she said

"What is this guy's name again" I said getting angry.

"Drake" she said

"okay bye" I said walking away to go to class

"bye" she said after me.

I am so mad at Drake wait until I get my hands on him.

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews I will try to get better with grammar.

**(The next day Lil's point of view)**

It is Saturday and I have a date with Drake. I am going to Kimi's house to do hair, nails, and makeup. I got to her house, and ringed the doorbell Chuckie answered the door.

"Hi Lil", Chuckie said while opening the door to let me in.

"Hi Chuckie were is Kimi"

"She went to get something from the store she won't be long, do you want anything", Chuckie said while going to the kitchen.

"Water please", Lil said while sitting down in the living room.

**(Chuckie's point of view)**

I walked into the kitchen to get two glasses of water and a cup of ice cream because I wanted one. When I was purring the water I could hear Lil singing to the music, most people in the gang think Susie is the only one that can sing, but I hear Lil all the time and she is good she could probably win American idol, but that might just be because I have a huge crush on her, but she would not go for a guy like me.

I walked back into the living room and handed her one of the glasses of water.

"So what are you getting all dolled up today", I asked being curious.

"I am going on a date with Drake" she said.

"What he hit you and you are still going out with him"

"He was drunk and he apologized"

"I do not care Lil when I see him he is a dead man", I said getting really furious.

Just then Kimi came in.

"Hey guys", Kimi said while taking a brown bag full of hair supplies and putting them on the counter.

"Hey are you ready to do hair and makeup", Lil said dropping the conversation we were just having.

"Ya I will go up there in a few minutes if you want to go up and wait", Kimi said while heading to the kitchen to get something.

"Okay bye Chuckie", Lil said quickly and ran upstairs.

**(Lil's point of view)**

I waited upstairs for Kimi to bring up the hair supplies. I only came up here to get away from Chuckie because he was getting to mad about the whole Drake thing. "I let it go why won't he" I thought as Kimi walked in.

** (Lil's point of view)**

I was wearing my hair up in a bun and a long glittery pink strapless dress with pink eight inch heels. Kimi also had a date with Z she had her hair curled and was wearing a lime green dress with black eight inch high heels. The doorbell rang and Chuckie was heading to the door to get it, so I ran down the stairs and got there before hi because I know what he would have did to my date. I opened the door and saw Drake and Z. Drake was wearing a black tux and black shoes. Z was wearing a white tux and white shoes. We are going to shoguns in a white limo.

"Hey Drake", I said giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go", Drake said.

"Let me get my purse and Kimi", I said running up the stairs to get my purse and Kimi who has not come down yet.

When I walked in the room I could see Kimi putting bracelets on.

"Kimi or you ready", I said while getting my purse.

"Yes come on", Kimi said while getting up and grabbing her purse.

We walked down stairs and saw them sitting on the couch in the living room. Chuckie was just sitting there staring at them. I already know he does not like Z, he thinks he is bad news and I know for sure he does not like my date at all because, he hit me one time when he was drunk he really needs to let it go. I thought he would have punched him by now, but I told him not to so I guess he listens.

"Lets go", I said while grabbing his hand and walking to the limo.

** (Kimi's point of view)**

When we got to shoguns I had a hamburger, Lil had a steak, Z had sushi, and Drake had chicken. The date was really fun. When we got back to my house we watched a movie and played a game. When

Everyone was leaving they offered to take Lil home. Lil said sure and they left.

** (Lil's point of view)**

When we got to my house Drake walked me to my door.

"Did you have fun Lil", Drake said giving me a hug.

"Hum ya it was fun", I said in unease.

"Don't lie to me Lil", Drake said gripping titer on my arm.

"I am not lying I had fun I was just thinking about something".

"Lil what were you thinking about than"

"None of your business", I said yelling in his face.

"You do not yell at me", He said while slapping me.

"(Crying) why did you hit me"

"Tell me what you were thinking about"

"I was thinking about one of my friends", I said avoiding eye contact and started to walk in side.

"Which friend Lil", Drake said while turning me around.

"Hum Chuckie", I said yelling at him.

"Why are you thinking about that loser?"

"He has been in a bad mood lately and I feel sorry for him"

"O okay give me a kiss"

"Fine (gave him a kiss) bye"

"Bye"

**Please review if you don't I am wasting my time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is chapter 3 I do not own anything**

**(Lil's point of view)**

When I went inside I called Kimi's house phone since she broke her cell in Disney world. The last person on earth answered my call it was Chuckie, and I was crying. I could not tell him why are he would kill my boyfriend. Kimi would probably tell him anyways so I might as well tell him now.

"Hello", Chuckie said repeatedly on the other end of the line.

"O hi I was just was thinking is Kimi there", I said sounding a little sad.

"Yes I will go get her"

"Hi Lil", Kimi said

"Hey I need you to come over it is important", I said

"Lil it is 1:00 in the morning I can't come over right now"

"Please Kimi"

"Fine I will get Chuckie to cover for me"

"Thank you"

I waited patiently for Kimi when she got here I let her in though my bedroom window since my parents were a sleep.

"Thank you for coming Kimi", I said helping her in the window.

"Have you been crying?"

"Yes I don't know what to do about me and Drake"

"What do you mean Lil are you going to break up with him"

"I should Kimi he gets mad really fast and when he gets mad he hits me he says sorry after he does"

"Lil why did you not tell me you need to break up with him"

"That's just it Kimi I want to but I am scared of him"

"You just need to get someone to beat him up maybe that will set him straight"

"Like whom I cannot tell Phil he is way too protective of me so is everybody else we are one big family"

"What about Chuckie he never liked him so he will be willing to do it", Kimi said giggling.

'What is so funny?"

"Its that nothing"

"What is it?

"Do you think I should die my hair?"

"No and you changed the subject"

"What I did not change the subject"

"Yes you did but I don't care anymore let's call Chuckie", I said while texting him.

**(Chuckie's point of view)**

I woke up by my phone ringing it was a text from Lil saying: Come to the park by your house be there in 5 minutes.

I closed the phone and got ready to meet them. When I got there they were waiting on the swings for me.

"What do you guys want it is 3 in the morning", I said

"We have something for you to do", Lil said coming close to me.

"Well what is it", I said

"You know Drake right", Kimi said

"Yes he is Lil's boyfriend", I said in a sad voice.

"That is where you are wrong I want to break up with him but I am scared of him so I need you to beat him up for me", Lil said

**That is the end of this chapter is Chuckie going to beat him up? Sorry it was short please review **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took forever to do this chapter. I do not own anything but would love too

Chapter 4

**(Chuckie's Point of view)**

"Let me get this straight you want me to beat up Drake."

"Yes is there a problem", Lil said with a confused look in her eyes

"You know I will do anything for you but he is the star football player and I am just on the baseball team I won't be able to beat him up"

"So will you try or not"

"Yes I will try but there is no guarantee that he will leave you alone, you know that right"

"Yes Chuckie I know just please try your best"

"Okay its late lets go", I said while walking away.

** (Next day at school)**

"Drake I need to talk to you about the Lil situation", Chuckie said through grit teeth

"Who do you think you are I don't have a Lil situation", Drake said pushing Chuckie a little

"I'm your worst nightmare", Chuckie said while punching him in the face

The fight lasted about fifteen minutes until the principle came and got them apart.

"Why in the world are you two boys fighting about", principle Pangburn (I think that is how you spell it) yelled

"It's not important", Drake roared

"Chuckie what is it about", Pangburn asked

"Nothing", Chuckie whispered

"You both have two weeks of detention, get to class now"

"Yes sir", they said in unison

They unfortually had the same class and walked in silence getting there. After class they talked to each other.

"You need to break up with Lil", Chuckie said

"Why"

"Because she wants to break up with you but she is scared that you will hit her again"

"I'm not going to break up with her as head cheerleader and me as star football player we have to be together and if she tries to break up with me something's going to happen"

"If you lay a finger on her I will hunt you down and kill you"

"Bye", Drake said with a huge smile on his face

"I mean it Drake"

**(At Lils house and Lils point of view)**

"So did he say he will break up with me?"

"Uh Lil he said and I quote "I'm not going to break up with her as head cheerleader and me as star football player we have to be together and if she tries to break up with me something's going to happen" I'm sorry but tell me if he does not leave you alone and if he touches you again okay", Chuckie said with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Okay thanks for trying"

"Okay remember I am here for you"

"Yes I know that's one of the reasons I love you", I said while going closer and closer to him before our lips touched the first kiss of me and him was so passionate I loved Chuckie since we were kids I just never acted on it

"I love you too Lil"

We kissed a little longer until we got interrupted by my door slamming open by Drake of all people. He went over to us and jerked me off the ground and hit me really hard and I fell down unconscious when I came to I saw Drake on the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye I then saw Chuckie he was sitting next to me with only a black eye.

"What happened", I asked

"It's okay I just lost it and beat him up I am so glad you are okay"

"Okay can you help me up"

"Oh yes (Helps her up) well I better take out the trash", Chuckie said while kissing Lil and grabbing one of Drakes legs and pulling him out of the room.

Please review and no flamers please


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I felt like updating today, please review!

(Chuckie's point of view)

I am waiting on Lil to get ready. None of our friends know that Lil and I are together. We wanted it to be a surprise, so we promised not to tell them until we were both there. Lil came out quickly.

"Hey, sweetie," Lil said, giving me a kiss.

"I love her kisses; if you've never kissed anyone before, you can't understand the sheer simplicity of sticking your lips on someone else's. But not Lil, you feel something, and it isn't just saliva. It's like your stomach is a tribal war drum, and some tiny Native American is pounding it steadily."

"Hey, Lil. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Lil stated, taking my hand as we walk

"Last night... what really happened?" she asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"I told you," I stated.

"No, you told me it was okay that you beat him up."

"Fine. But it's a long story."

"I have time," she said, sitting on the curb of the sidewalk.

"Well, it started when you blacked out. I got angry, so I jumped up and called him a wimp that he gets joy off of hitting women, so…."

"So…. What?" she asked, urging me to continue.

"He hit me in the face. That's how I got this black eye." I paused. "...Well, after he hit me, I fell, so he turned to you and started hitting you some more. I got my strength back right then and pounced on him... he fell to the floor and I just kept punching him over and over again until he was out cold."

"That wasn't that long of a story," she said simply. "...And, Chuckie?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Oh it was nothing. I'm just glad you're okay." I stated looking at my feet as a blush formed on my face

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry up," Lil said, giving me a smile as she stood.

We got to the school with five minutes to spare. As we walked in, we got so many stares that I wondered whether it was our bruised faces or the fact that we were holding hands. It was probably the second choice. As we ventured further into the hallway, we were stopped by our friends.

"What's going on here?" Kimi asked suspiciously, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Well," Lil and I began in unison, glancing at each other.

"You tell them, Lil," I said shyly.

"Okay... well, you see... we're together now," Lil stated with a smile on her face.

"Yes! I knew it, Tommy, Phil, and Dil you guys owe me ten bucks each!" Kimi yelled victoriously, watching smugly as they pulled money out of their pockets and handed it to her

"What? …Wait, you guys had a bet on if we would get together or not?" I asked annoyed that they made a bet on it.

"Nah, we had a bet on when it would happen. We already knew you guys would get together," Tommy butted in.

"Yeah, well, I just hope you-know-who doesn't try to beat me up, since I beat him up yesterday and threw him in the dumpster," I said fearfully.

"If he does, it won't make a difference. I will still LOVE you," Lil said, and I felt a blush creep up my face.

"I love you, too, Lil," I said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Get a room," everyone said in unison.

"Fine," we said slyly, pretending to open a door and enter before kissing again.

"Are you guys going to stand there and make out or go to class?" Phil said.

"The first one," Lil and I said in unison.

"Well, then you better get out of the hallway. You don't want the principle to see you," Kimi chuckled.

"We'll go to class after one last kiss," Lil said, standing on her toes to kiss me once more.

We walked into class, but I couldn't focus on anything but Lil. When lunch came around I ran to the lunch room to catch up with her. I met her at the end of the lunch line.

"Hey, Lil," I said, coming up behind her.

"Oh, hi, Chuckie."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing, just want to buy my girlfriend's lunch for her," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't have to buy my lunch."

"Yes, I do, because I want to."

"I won't fight that logic."

I paid for both lunches and carried our food to our table.

I held Lil's hand walking her to our regular table were we set down next to Kimi, Phil, Tommy, and Dil. "So, when are you guys going on your first date?" Kimi asked slyly.

"Tomorrow we're having dinner at Olive Garden."

'Kimi began talking about the new amusement park they are adding, but I didn't catch any of it. My thoughts were focused on Lil and our date tomorrow

**Well I ran out of ideas right now, so I'm going to leave the chapter right here. If you read Kid's Next Door stories, please read TND Expanding! It's another story of mine, and it only has one review, and I'd really like more reviews! Oh thank you Esse Quam Videri for making corrections for me :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here is the last chapter please read and review!**

(Lil's point of view)

I woke up to my phone ringing my favorite song ever which is unfaithful by Rihanna. I picked up my phone and read the collar id it was Kimi so I answered.

"Hey Kimi"

"Hey glad your awake you have to start getting ready for you date"

"What do you mean my date is at five o'clock?"

"Yes I know your date is at five but you slept for a long time it is twelve o'clock Lil I knew you slept in on weekends but man"

"Why didn't anyone wake me earlier I have so much to do?" I say with worriedness in her voice.

"Lil calm down that is why I will be there in five minutes," Kimi say hanging up.

After I put my phone down I went down stairs and waited for Kimi. When she got here we went to my room and looked though my closet. After looking though I finally pulled one out that I thought would be good.

"How about this one," I say holding up a baby dress that tide around my neck and goes to my knees.

"I love it you totally need to wear that one"

After I got dressed I put makeup on then we decided that I should wear black high heels. I decided to dye a strip of my hair to match my dress like I always did and left my hair down. When I was finally down it was four-thirty. Kimi left and I sat on the couch to wait for Chuckie.

(Chuckie's point of view)

When I was heading out I stopped and looked in the mirror. I thought I looked alright I was wearing a white button up shirt and khaki pants. I slicked my hair back so it wouldn't be wild and crazy. It took about five minutes to get to Lil's house, when I got there I rang the doorbell.

"Hey," Lil say while opening the door

"Hey you look nice" Lil and I blushed at my complement

"Thanks you look nice too Chuckie"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Lil said grabbing my hand and started to walk towards my mom's car.

When we got to the restaurant we set down and ordered. I had a sweet tea and chicken permission. Lil also had sweet tea but she had lasagna.

"I got you something Lil," I say pulling a box out of my pocket

"You did," Lil say as I handed the box to her

"It beautiful Chuckie think you," Lil say pulling the necklace out of the box and putting it on

"I got a gift for you to Chuckie I know how much you like Armadillo Dave so I got the last article for you"

"How did you find it I searched all over for it thank you"

"It was easy to find and your welcome"

When we were almost finished with our food Drake walked up to us. He was talking about how he was sorry and for Lil to come back to him. When Lil said "No that she would never go back to dating him" he went all red in the face. He was very angry as soon as she finished her sentence he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lil. I was scared for Lil's safety so I jumped in front of her telling him that I would have to be killed before you touch her. He was mad and yelling so he pointed the gun at me and shot I fell to the floor as Lil ran down beside me. I hugged Lil never letting her go as Lil whispered I love you in my ear then all went black.

**So that was the last chapter what do you think please, please review. Oh and should I make an alternate ending or keep it like this?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I intended the last chapter to be the last chapter so I'm just going to do a little chapter to close it. **

**Warning: Character death.**

(No point of view)

The ambulance came in and picked Lil and Chuckie on a stretcher. They were breathing and holding hands.

"Do you think they will make it?" A woman asked sitting in the ambulance.

"I don't know." The man said.

Chuckie looked towards Lil and saw her lying there. She was bleeding and had a gun wound in her stomach. The baser went off. (The thing were you can tell they are a live) The people tried to save her but she passed away. A tear fell from Chuckie's eye. He was only fighting to stay alive because of her. He stopped trying and shortly after died. Chuckie and Lil met back up in Heaven and hugged each other never wanting to let go.

**I know it's a very sad ending but I hope you liked it.**


End file.
